


Safe and Sound

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: marvel stories [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America and Reader are married, F/M, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, So everyone can read it!, There's a bit of torture at the beginning but it isn't graphically detailed, There's your warning in case though, agent reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: You're taken by the bad guys.Captain America isn't too happy about that.





	Safe and Sound

You were trained for this sort of thing. The first thing you were taught was how to suffer through the pain quietly. After all, an Agent has secrets to keep, and the last thing S.H.I.E.L.D wants is one of their own Agents to tell one of those secrets.

 

So, of course the first thing they teach you is how to take your mind off of the pain and place it somewhere else; and honestly, it had worked so far. Every kick, every punch, every slap and every shout were nothing to you, just mindless background noise.

 

The amount of pain the beatings caused was nothing to the image you had in your head, of your beautiful husband - Steve Rogers (or Captain America, as he's known more as).

 

It was of your wedding night. As everyone had partied inside, you and Steve had walked outside to watch the setting sun, his arms wrapped protectively around you as you laid your head back, leaning against his shoulder. That night had been so wonderful, so peaceful and happy; that memory always calmed you.

 

It had been the perfect distraction for the past...well, however long you've been here. You lost count after forty-eight hours. You didn't mind though, because, during that time, you've had Steve by you.

 

You could do this.

 

(You tried to ignore any negative thoughts of doubt that tried to wiggle their way into your mind; you didn't need reminders,  _thank you_.)

 

The sound of a door slamming against the wall echoed throughout the cell suddenly, and not expecting it, you startled, eyes snapping open as a light gasp uttered from behind your lips. You quickly clenched your jaw tight, glaring at the man who sat in the corner, watching in sadistic pleasure at your torture.

 

The man who had just entered the room stalked his way over to the man in front of you, and although you could not see him (for there was very little light in here), you were sure he was glaring at you.

 

You closed your eyes, resisting the urge to roll your eyes, and tried to calm your racing heartbeat at the sudden sound just now.

 

"Boss is wondering what's takin' ya so long." The man growled out, as he continued to glare down at your twitching form. No amount of distractions could prevent the twitches, unfortunately.

 

"Tell 'im it shouldn't be any longer. They're startin' to break now, can't ya see?" The man sneered before a fist collided with your cheek, forcing your head in the opposite direction. You bit your bottom lip hard, and when you began to taste the coppery taste of blood, you bit harder. You needed this pain, it took your mind off of the idiots in front of you.

 

Honestly, did they think you weren't going to be saved? You had a Super Soldier for your husband, for Christ's sake! If he isn't already near, he's at least halfway by now. You're sure of it; you had both promised each other you'd always save each other, after all, and neither of you were intending to break that promise.

 

The two men in front of you mumbled the rest of their conversation, but you didn't care. Instead you were focusing on the pain as a distraction, and then suddenly the man who had come in earlier was gone, leaving behind the two other men to carry on with their 'work'.

 

There was silence for a second, the type that almost deafens you, and then a huff was all that alerted you before the tightly-curled fist collided into your chest.

 

•

 

"Agent (Y/L/N) will be fine, Captain." Phil Coulson tried to reassure, but the Captain wasn't having it. It had been fifty hours since his partner was kidnapped, and  _still_ , nobody had found them yet. It was like they had been shipped off to some alien planet rather than Earth, their location just nonexistent.

 

Agent Coulson sighed as he took in the hard expression Captain America's face was set in. It was twisted with fierce determination; he was set upon finding his spouse one way or another, but everybody could see the hurt, the fear, the pain.

 

Everybody could, but none more so than Phil Coulson, who was watching the man he admired silently crumble in front of him. He felt completely helpless because seeing his hero slowly fall was worsened by not being able to find one of his best agents.

 

Suddenly Steve shot upwards, standing from the chair so quickly, the chair fell down with a loud thud. His face was still set in that hard expression as he turned and stormed out, not bothering to say anything.

 

Agent Coulson watched as Natasha Romanoff stood up, ready to follow him. The others stared after him with gaping mouths, and he quickly held a hand up to the female agent, silently asking for her to calm down. She looked over at him, gave him a hard stare before sighing silently and obeying his demand.

 

Agent Coulson let him walk off, did not go after him and did not let anyone else go after him, because he knew that look, knew that fierce determination. It's the look of a hero that's about to do something stupid, and as much as he wants to believe his hero wouldn't, Coulson cannot reprimand him for it...well, now, anyway.

 

•

 

They left you alone an hour after the other man left.

 

The man who was beating you left you tied up, laying on the floor, twitching ever-so-slightly, as the man who seemed to get sadistic pleasure from watching you get tortured walked out as well.

 

The second the door was slammed shut, there was just silence, but one you didn't really mind. Your thoughts clouded your mind as soon as the silence began, yes, and that was kind of a pain  _but_  you didn't mind because silence meant free from the pain.

 

You were slowly breaking, as much as you hated to admit it. You were so very ready to just scream, to tell them everything, but you couldn't- you  _wouldn't_.

 

These secrets they wanted, they  _weren't_  going to get.

 

You were going to be strong...or die trying.

 

Your eyes slipped closed as you let your head fall backwards, onto the cold hard ground beneath you. Your body ached but the coldness from the floor eventually seeped in, freezing the pain until your whole body was just numb.

 

You couldn't feel a thing, which made it a lot easier to just drift off- but your idiotic torturers didn't seem to want that; they couldn't give you peace even from behind the door, could they?

 

Clenching your jaw, you willed yourself to open your eyes, hating how hard that simple act was becoming and listened for the noise. They were shouting. Why?

 

Someone was louder than the rest, and although you couldn't hear much, there was one sentence that was clearer than the rest; 'he's here', and it was that sentence that brought the first smile in ages onto your face.

 

You knew who 'he' was, the same man who had vowed to you on your wedding day that he will always be there for you, always protect you and love you.

 

The panic started becoming clearer in their voices, but you didn't care, the image of your beloved husband appearing in your mind and calming your racing heartbeat.

 

You were finally saved.

 

As their shouts soon turned into screams of fear, you couldn't help but wonder two things; one, were they trying to give you a massive headache?; and two, their 'Boss' really couldn't get better followers, could they?

 

As quickly as they came, the screams disappeared until there was once again just silence, this time peaceful though. You waited, heart pounding, and when you saw the door open to reveal the muscular figure of your husband, everything seemed to wash out of you, your tense, frozen limbs relaxing almost painfully.

 

He rushed over to you, instantly kneeling down and dropping his shield to gently shift you into his arms. A small whimper escaped your mouth as he moved you, and he paused, softly muttering sweet nothings to sooth you.

 

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I should have been here sooner-." As much as it hurt, you lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, smiling up at him. You wanted to soothe him, as much as you could because he was here now, that was all that mattered.

 

He was here now.

 

Without even having to mutter those words, he knew and Steve smiled.

 

He was here now, you were in his arms and it was alright. You were safe and sound in his arms. Steve pressed a kiss on top of your head, and you snuggled your head deeper into his chest.

 

Yes, you were safe now. You would always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
